Fallen
by wodolay
Summary: But today things would change. Things would actually get interesting. He had heard his demons talk, heard the frightened whispers. A boy, Eren, he was the angels last hope. Eren. Apparently that boy had taken down more demons in the past few years than the others had in the past few hundreds. Angel!Eren/Demon!Levi
1. Fallen

**Hello!**

**My parents are out and the muse hit me so I actually managed to write a new story! It was supposed to be a one shot, but knowing me this just couldn't happen, right? Anyways, this won't have more than three chapters (I hope so at least) and I don't know how fast I'll update! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shingeki No Kyojin ****(unfortunately). And no Beta! All mistakes are my fault!**

**Pairing: Levi/Eren**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was forbidden.

The meetings, the touches.

It was high treason.

It could cost him his wings but here he was, being pressed into the wall by the demon king himself.

Sharp claws scratched his naked chest, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave red marks and elicit a gasp from the young angel.

The marks and bruises would heal immediately but the demon king continued to mar the perfect skin.

Eren had fallen, not from grace, but for the man in front of him.

Levi.

Four letters that put every being in a state of pure terror. No one dared to say that name afraid to anger one of the higher angels, or even worse, the man himself.

A once strong angel, no, the angel's strongest soldier, falling.

He was the very first angel to fall and lose his grace. He had started to doubt, started to ask questions, even going as far as to accuse the higher ups of manipulation, of pulling the strings and controlling the angels like marionettes. So they took his grace and burnt his wings. His once beautiful, silver wings burnt down, every single feather, one by one, burning the patch of skin that connected him to his wings. But the pain was nothing compared to the feeling of his grace leaving him. In all the time he had existed, all the battles he had fought, this was the most excruciating pain he had ever experienced.

Once an angel falls there is no way to get it back. It gets burnt along with the wings, but on that day, the angels had made the mistake to keep the grace of their strongest soldier.

It had been years, maybe two or three hundred years, that he was walking on earth. He may have fallen but he wasn't human. Earth was a dirty place, it disgusted him. People stole, raped and killed. And this is what they were supposed to protect? They fought over gold and power, killed whole races just because they had a different culture. Within these years the place where his grace used to be got replaced by something dark, something evil. Heaven had immediately felt the difference and the danger it brought.

They couldn't let this man wander on earth, he couldn't walk among the mortals, so they condemned him to spend the rest of eternity in the underworld.

They gave him something to rule, something to distract him from the mortals on earth. They thought that it had worked but soon they realized the fatal mistake they had made.

Poor, misled souls were turned into demons. There was nothing human about them. They showed no mercy, no regret, found entertainment in the pain they caused. The only thing that showed that they once were human were their names, their memories. Gunther, Erd, Auruo and Petra. These four were the first, the most cruel demons. Everywhere they went they left a state of decay.

Years passed and the angels didn't know what to do. They had put Levi away to protect humanity from this monster but he had still managed to fill the world with terror.

Even though his demons did the same thing that he had found so disgusting about humanity, he did nothing. All he did was watch them, waiting for something.

Nobody knew what he was waiting for but the angels decided that it was time to do something against the dark king.

Within only a few hundred years the demon king had become so powerful that the world the angels were supposed to protect was slowly drowning in its own blood without him even moving a finger.

So the war had begun. War between heaven and hell. Suddenly the demons possessing the people's bodies turned into giants with twisted limbs and maniac grins. They continued to kill humanity but also fought the angels. Thousand of angels shot down from the sky in their green robes, their angel blades glinting in the sun, gliding through the air. It was nearly impossible to kill an angel, and only a few knew, and Levi was one of them.

Every day, for hundreds of years, thousands of demons and angels died.

The demons bodies weren't the only thing that changed. The place where his wings had been was still burnt, it just refused to heal, a daily reminder of what he once was and why he was doing this. His long, slender finger could turn into claws, perfect for fighting his enemies. They were sharper than any angel blade could ever be. His tongue had turned black, his teeth sharp, the skin beneath his eyes had turned into some kind of scales, red, a reminder of the shed tears in the first hundred years after losing his grace. Even now it still hurt. And his eyes had turned from their bright blue to a steely silver, showing nothing but coldness. They changed colors. When he was fighting, his irises turned into a deep crimson. When he was lusting, his eyes turned completely black, not leaving one speck of white.

In all these years after his fall he had never stepped outside. He knew that angels were guarding the exit for him, and he also knew that he could kill them all with no effort.

He wanted to humiliate them. Wanted to show them what he could do even if they trapped him in hell.

To him, the angels were being foolish. How could they ever think they could cage him? He had won wars that seemed impossible to win. He had been the strongest soldier of them all. And how did they repay him? Throwing him out of heaven just because he had doubts, because he had cared for the other angels. And now they were fighting him.

A smirk crept onto his face. They were scared. Scared of him returning to heaven, making them pay. So they tried to kill him. The guards could do nothing against him, he knew that. The fact that he was looking down at their dead bodies, his hands bloodied, was enough.

But today things would change. Things would actually get interesting. He had heard his demons talk, heard the frightened whispers. A boy, Eren, he was the angels last hope.

Eren.

Apparently that boy had taken down more demons in the past few years than the others had in the past few hundreds. Levi didn't even care about the demons he lost, they were dirty creatures. His four best demons being the exception. He had made sure they wouldn't be like the rest when he tortured their souls, forming their demons.

But now he was coming for Levi, because they were too scared to kill him themselves.

This time, the demon king smiled. They obviously underestimated him, it almost hurt.

He was king of hell for a reason.

So he stood in a deserted area, waiting for that kid.

His eyes had already turned into a deep red just by thinking of the fight that was about to come. He hadn't had a good fight in ages. And of course the boy wouldn't come alone. Hundreds of angels shot from the sky, flying towards him, their blades ready in their hands. But again, he wasn't king of hell for no reason.

Within a short time he had killed them all.

A sound caught his attention and he turned his head.

There, in a green robe and an angel blade in each hand stood Eren. He had the greenest eyes Levi had ever seen.

His glowing red eyes turned into black within seconds.

He didn't hesitate one second when he had neared the boy, never breaking eye contact.

Oh how glad he was that they had sent this boy after him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't too boring!**

**Should I continue this or leave it be?**

**Reviews are always appreciated c:**

**Until next time~**


	2. Deal

**Hello!**

**First of all, thank you guys so much for the reviews, favs and follows! **

**It means a lot to me!**

**Now, I know it has been ages since I uploaded this, and I'm sorry. School has kept me busy and I am just a slow updater in general. But anyways, here's is a new chapter! This one took some time to write, and it's like, 1.30 AM as I write this, but hey, at least I got it done!**

**I had some difficulties writing this chapter so I hope you aren't dissapointed!**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Shingeki no kyojin. And no Beta! All mistakes are my own. Which will certainly occur with me being a non-native speaker and all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Black eyes never left deep green.

The demon king licked his lips.

Never has he felt anything like this. Never has he felt such a strong urge, urging him towards the boy, urging him to grab him, to kiss him, take him, devour him. Leaving nothing but a whimpering, bloody mess.

Breaking the eye-contact, the former Angel took in the rest of the boy. Broad shoulders, lean muscles, tan skin. Not one scar on his perfect skin. Nothing unusual for an angel. But his hair was ruffled and his hands were dirty. There was dried blood under his fingernails and his hands were calloused.

This surely was something else.

Angels were_ clean_. They didn't get their hands dirty. That's why they had their blades. It took him hundreds of years not to shudder from the feeling of blood dripping down his hands, not because it was gruesome, but because it was dirty.

_Dirty, filthy._

So why looked the boy so comfortable with such filthy, filthy hands?

The demon was so distracted by the angel's hands that he didn't notice said angel nearing him. Not raising his blades, but his voice.

"This will end here."

But there was something else. Something that escaped him.

"Hey! Are you listening?"

But what could that be? The demon king felt irritation grow in him.

"That's it! Prepare to die!"

Looking at the boy he has been ignoring so far, his black eyes fell to a pair of white wings.

Nothing special. Plain white wings.

In fact, they were so plain that it made him wonder why he hasn't noticed earlier. They weren't big, most weren't, but his were below average, just enough to being able to fly. They also weren't touching his back. It was a safe-mechanism of the wings, to press against the back when being on ground so they wouldn't get stuck on anything. A broken wing could cripple a soldier for months, a ripped wing made you useless. But the plain white of the wings was what made him realize what he has been dealing with.

Artificial wings.

It would explain how the boy could take down so many demons of his in such a short time. It explained why he had never heard of this boy before he fell. It explained the filth.

This time the demon right out laughed.

_How pathetic_, the thought.

Eren, the angels' last hope wasn't even an angel.

"Nephilim," the name smoothly rolled off his tongue, leaving a sweet taste in his mouth.

Levi, king of hell, couldn't help but laugh. He could see Eren's muscles stiffen,his expression turning from anger into one of shock. The boy opened his mouth, trying to say something, anything.

"Ho-"

"It's quite obvious. Just look at these wings," the demon taunted. Big, green eyes turned into thin slits._ Oho, so he cares about his wings_. His smile grew bigger. This is why no angels went after him as he chatted with the boy. They couldn't see them. Eren's nephilim power shielded him from the angel's radar. _This is perfect_, he thought. What the green-eyed boy didn't know is that the demon king was already forming a plan. A way to get back to heaven. A way to make them pay, a way to get his grace back. His wings.

"Tell me, nephilim. Were they desperate when they asked you for help? Were they begging? Were they so scared of losing that they asked you to help them? A creature they were supposed to kill as soon as it was born?" He was being cruel. He knew it and he enjoyed every bit of it. His spite wasn't pointed at the boy, but at the angel's for sending him a mere half angel. One that didn't even have his own wings.

"Did they promise you to accept you into heaven?" Even if they did, Levi knew it wouldn't happen. A nephilim was forbidden. It could become stronger than any angel, any demon, and that's why it had to be killed as soon as it was born. But apparently the wars had caused too much chaos for the angels to notice or they...

"Tell me, Eren. Did they create you for this sake?" His laughter died down, his smile faded, disappeared.

Creating a killing machine, just for the sake of killing and being killed after victory. Eren didn't grace him with an answer though, he charged at the demon, his eyes sparkling with hate, if for Levi or the angels, he didn't know. He swung his sword at the demon, but the black eyed man was fast. Not once did the blade get too close, actually, the demon king had trouble keeping back snarky comments, being quite disappointed. He had anticipated a good fight, something that made him bleed,made both of them bleed, staling his breath as he struggled to keep up, struggled to not lose. Instead he was almost falling asleep.

His hands shot forward, grabbing the boys arm, stopping the frantic movements. His eyes had changed to steely silver again, intensifying the glare he sent the boy.

"Answer. me."

But Eren didn't. He refused, even went as far as too look into another direction. The fallen angel tightened his grip until he felt something snap. With sick satisfaction he watched as the pretty mouth of the nephilim opened, letting out a scream.

"Tell me."

"Why do you care?" the boy yelled. Tears welled up in his eyes, but they weren't from the pain of his broken arm. It was the knowledge of being used, to kill in a war that had nothing to do with him, to be nothing worth but the enemies he slayed, to listen to every command he was given, not having a choice.

Levi knew exactly how it felt.

This is why he had rebelled, why he fell.

But Levi just happened to exist, happened to be the strongest of them all. He wasn't created for only the sake of killing him, to kill the enemies the angels were too weak for, to be killed once he had no use.

"Tell me, Eren," he made sure to use his name "what is it that you're fighting for?"

"I'm fighting to get rid of all the demons! To free the world of your terror!" came the immediate reply. As expected. A perfectly practised answer.

"Then tell me, what is it that you want, that you truly desire?"

The struggling movements slowly came to a halt, until all he felt were the boys stiff muscles. But finally green eyes found silver. Staring into the eyes of this forbidden creature, the demon felt the urge returning.

"I want to be free."

Just what he had expected. They were the same after all. With a small smirk, he pulled the boy towards him, drawing a small hiss from him.

"What if I told you, that you could be? Help me and I shall grant your wish."

The nephilim didn't seem convinced. Of course, who would seal a pact with the devil just like that?

"You and I both know that once the war is over, so is your life."

He didn't know why he was doing this. He could could win, even without the boy.

"If you help me...I will guarantee, that you will earn a place in heaven."

He shouldn't make promises. He shouldn't care.

"Once I have my grace back, the war will be over." It was true. With his grace back there was no reason for his demons, he would slay them, along with the angels that stood in his way.

"You will live and be free." Because I won't be like them.

"And I shall grant you wings. Real wings." For the first time in thousands of years, he felt something different than hate and bitterness. Hope.

If the boy refused, he would have to kill him, and the demon king declined to do so.

So hope was the right name of the strange feeling.

Another strange feeling came over him as he heard the awaited "yes" falling from those perfect lips.

Relief.

Relieved to not having to kill him, yet.

Thin, pale lips curled into a smile. Long fingers let go of the regenerating arm, tracing down the arm to curl long fingers around calloused fingers.

"Deal."

With that he pulled the nephilim's hand, gripped his hair and pressed their lips together.

* * *

**I wish you guys a merry christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
